


Letters to My Love?

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness, Spoilers, not really ship heavy, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed doesn't understand why the Riddler has a sudden soft spot for Oswald, just a year ago he'd forced him to shoot him on the docks, but now he wants his assistance.





	Letters to My Love?

Ed sat at his desk, fingers curled in his hair occasionally tugging hard as he gritted his teeth. 

“I went to visit him, isn’t that enough?” He asked glaring up at his other self.

Riddler paced back and forth in front of the desk, hands behind his back, a concerned look on his face that was quick to change to annoyance once his pacing stopped. He turned on his heel to face Ed.

“No, if you didn’t catch the meaning of his letter, it seems that he misses us…. Well he misses me at least.” He said grinning as he placed a hand against his own chest.

Ed removed his glasses tossing them onto the desk, he ran his hand down over his face, and looked down at the letter from Oswald. The letters were blurred, but he’d read the letter enough times he nearly had it memorized. Oswald was confused, he didn’t understand why he wanted him to call his name, if he was helping, or just simply mocking. Ed had felt an empty sense of pride and accomplishment when he’d heard that Oswald had been placed in Arkham, Riddler’s aggravation at the situation still left him rather confused.

“Nobody misses you, I know that I didn’t.” Ed muttered to himself.

Riddler ignored the insult, he tapped his index finger against the desk as he leaned in close. 

“I need you to write a response, we can’t just show up.”

Ed leaned back in his seat. “No. If you want to write him then you write him, I’m not taking part in, in whatever this is.” He said gesturing towards the letter, he felt confused and frustrated.

It was bad enough he still hadn’t completely worked through his own feelings towards Oswald, now he had to deal with the mystery of what his other self was feeling. He remembered only a little over a year ago when Riddler had taken control of his hand, forced him to steady and pull the trigger. He’d been the one to tell him they can’t forget and forgive, that justice had to be served for the woman Ed felt he had loved at the time. Yet now he was being forced into exchanging letters with the same man they had shot.

“Alright then. I’ll just wait until you’re sleeping or completely drunk from all the free apple martinis you get at Cherry’s, then I’ll write my letter, and before I’m off to the post office I’ll sneak into the Doc’s apartment and blow her brains out.”

Ed tensed. There was a coldness in the dark eyes at that stared at him, challenging him. 

Slowly Ed picked up the pen and grabbed a blank piece of paper, he placed his glasses back on his face, and just barely managed to compose himself once more.

“What do you want me to write?”

Riddler grinned, resuming his pacing.

Ed wasn’t entire sure who he was most worried for anymore; himself, Lee, or even Oswald.


End file.
